Dying Hero
by Cleon16
Summary: Death is not always the end, the end isn't always death. This is more then the truth, it's the life of Harry James Potter-Vermillion!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my fanfiction called Dying hero.**

**This is the second versions of this chapter, this is the beta'd version. **

**Thanks to my beta Moonbeeam88.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: To become and to be.**

"Avada Kedavra" the nearly silent words left the strange man's lips and a big green light headed towards me, it hit me, it hurt, all went black.

"Avada Kedavra" I whispered the words and saw the curse making contact with the child before I all of a sudden felt an unimaginable pain and was forced to leave my body behind as I fled.

"Avada Kedavra" The words passed the creature's lips and I thought 'I'm too late, again', but the man also fell, only a wraith surviving, so I did all I could to save the young boys life. "Death Magic: soul transmission!" and I felt myself leave the now fading body and being sucked into the young boy, my last thought before I went dormant was 'When you've had enough young Harry, I will help you, I won't fail someone again'.

When Albus Dumbledore arrived at Godric's Hollow his heart skipped a beat when he saw the state the house was in. He entered through the destroyed doorway and stopped shocked silent at what he saw, James Potter had fallen right there on the floor in the hall of his own house, the fierce expressions still on the man's face told Dumbledore that the man had died fighting, which caused a sad smile to appear on the old Wizard's face, he always knew that James wanted to die of either old age or in battle protecting those he loved, it seemed the man had succeeded way sooner than expected.

Dumbledore continued inwards and started climbing the stairs of the cottage only to stop again halfway, the body of Lily Potter lay before him, sprawled in a way that suggested she had died while fighting Voldemort on the stairs, the snarl on her face suggested a venomous fight was fought by the fierce tempered redhead and Dumbledore couldn't help but think that she looked like a lioness fighting for her child. He continued climbing the stairs and went into the nursery dread gripping his heart.

Dumbledore walked into the room where it all happened and was shocked to see that the cloak of none other than Voldemort was there, on the floor, he used his vast magical knowledge and power to scan the room and gasped at the information he received back.

In the room, the killing curse had been cast and its magical presence seemed to go towards the somehow peacefully sleeping Harry, hit the boy, bounce off and slam straight into the place where Voldemort would've been standing, this of course told Dumbledore a lot of things but when he scanned Harry for anything at all he found some pretty strange things.

First of all, there was something missing, he expected that because of the magic used in the room a part of Tom's soul would've gone inside Harry but what he found was that the soul piece was only just hanging on and was depending on a black blur that somehow didn't give the old man any kind of information at all.

The second thing he noticed was that the black blur didn't even seem hostile towards its host and appeared dormant, which was pretty strange. This of course led to the conclusion that what he first planned to do with the boy wasn't a wise decision anymore and so he had to do something he didn't think he would've to do anymore, he did after all leave that place when he felt like he was needed elsewhere.

Dumbledore picked up the sleeping baby and walked outside the house before apparating to a strange island. He took out the Elder Wand and tapped his left hand on the back twice. The symbol that appeared after removing the glamours of his hand was quickly tapped once in a short jab and waited.

On the very same island a seemingly young woman smiled and whispered "So you returned Albus…" before quickly floating towards where she could feel the signal came from.

After a while the woman appeared before Dumbledore who inclined his head respectfully towards the woman. She noted the child in the arms of the old man and looked up at Dumbledore with a question clear in her eyes. "Who is he Albus? And for what reason did you bring him here?" she said in her no-shit-just-facts tone which she only used when the situation was of grave importance.

Dumbledore inclined his head in acknowledgment of the importance of the situation and replied in a serious voice that usually was only used to set grave mistakes straight or when someone harmed one he cared about. "This boy, he survived the curse and I sense great power in him, I would appreciate it if you would train him to both grow stronger but also to not turn towards the darkness without fearing the darkness in him."

The woman was slightly surprised at Dumbledore's answer but recovered quickly and used her considerable power to check over the boy and came to a slightly startling conclusion, this boy had so much raw power in him that if he would be trained correctly would be a wizard like no else before, she knew two people whose levels were like this and one of them was herself, the second was 'asleep' and the third was still rising and not even nearly ready. She then made a decision that would no doubt affect many but would be for the best, she looked Dumbledore in the eyes and said "I accept Harry James Potter as my apprentice!"

Once Albus Dumbledore had left the woman floated away with the child in her arms and while she was floating on the island she called home she used her magic to send a signal to one of her own to tell him that there would be a new one soon.

Once she reached the place where she 'slept' she made her way into one of the spare bedrooms and placed the child in the bed there before going out again. Once she was outside she sat down and began to make use of her talent to decide on the best course of actions.

In his office at Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore looked at a picture of the Potter family and sighed sadly, he remained seated for another hour quietly thinking about what to do before standing and flooïng to the Ministry of Magic, he had a press release to make.

Inside young Harry, a being came out of his slumber when he felt a powerful and well known person in close proximity of the one he had blessed with his powers. He quietly began to think about what to do before making a decision and using a bit of his powers to create a ghost like figure of himself, outside of the young boy. The man looked at his ghostlike body and was surprised when he found out that he could still use his powers, without the curse, even though he was technically dead.

The man made his way outside of the cottage and there he found the woman he was expecting to find there, it had been her presence that had awoken him after all.

"Of all the people the boy could have landed with it just has to be the one I know, hasn't it?" the man said which caused the woman to jump up and whirl around in shock before saying.

"I just knew it was you that I felt inside him when I checked him, would you mind explaining yourself?"

"Well if I have to" the man began and the woman snorted and said "You bet you have to" "I felt something just last night and I couldn't quite explain it but it called to me. So I went to this completely strange place where I found that something bad was going to happen and when I came to the epicentre of the feeling I saw this inhuman person try to kill this boy, and fail, so I decided that if this boy could win a fight with death then maybe he could handle my powers and so I used something I never thought I would use and transferred my power, all of it, to him and sent my soul with it and so I finally died and went dormant inside the boy. And now that I am not dormant anymore I can train the young prodigy, it's all my powers he's got."

The woman just shook her head and mumbled something like "Of all the things..."

**You-know-who defeated!**

_Rita Skeeter._

_Last night the dark lord, he-who-must-not-be-named went and attacked the hidden cottage of the Potter family. The dark lord whom had gotten the information from the Potter secret-keeper whom is still unknown entered the house effortlessly and according to a report from Albus Dumbledore himself, who arrived at the scene moments after the tragedy happened, the dark lord first duelled James Potter and after finishing the man with a killing curse went further into the home of the auror captain's family and went up the stairs into the nursery where he killed Lily Potter as she didn't move from her place in front of her son and then you-know-who pointed his wand at the Potter's their only son, Harry Potter, and used the killing curse on the boy, but through a miracle, or love as Dumbledore says, the boy survived the curse and it bounced back on its caster, who died upon contact._

_Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived was then taken from his house by Dumbledore who has stated that he has placed the young saviour with someone that only he knows the location of, this so he says, has been done so that the boy can be trained and also be safe, because as he stated "there is no way that any known or unknown ********* supporters (insert the dark lord his name) will be able to get through those protections."_

_Let's all hope that when Harry Potter returns he will be the saviour that we all hope he is._

_Page 2 and 3: the lives of James and Lily Potter._

_Page 4: full record of the dark lord's crimes._

A tiny figure was walking on an island, if you looked closer you would notice that it was a tiny old man who looked like he was way weaker than he actually was, this man was the third head of his family, the two before him having either died or left a long time ago, he was on this island because of a message he had received from someone he hadn't expected to send him a message.

_FLASHBACK:_

_The old man was sitting in his office fighting a losing battle with his worst enemy when he felt it, a weird feeling in his mark and when he had touched it to see what was going on he all of a sudden heard a voice he hadn't expected to hear._

_"Third, you should go to the island which houses my grave because I have found a new member of our family."_

_So Stunned that he couldn't even move a muscle for a good five minutes the old man just sat there while one thing bounced back and forth inside his head 'I heard her voice, that's impossible'._

_END FLASHBACK._

And so the old man was on his way to the grave of the founding head of his family. The old man was near the grave when all of a sudden he felt rather then saw three powerful magical signatures. He stepped into the 'clearing' where her grave was and was shocked at what he saw, there were two astral projections and one boy sitting there and he was stunned to realise who those two astral images where. One of them was the founding head of his family while the other one was the supposedly immortal dark mage that had killed more than one person without a seeming care in the world.

The three looked up at him when they felt his magical signature enter the clearing and the woman was the first to stand. She walked towards the third head of her family and said "It's good to see you Makarov." The old man, Makarov, answered politely "It is an honour to see you Mavis, might I inquire about you two companions?"

The woman smiled a mischievous smile and said "But of course, she pointed at the man, that over there is the darkest mage to have ever existed Zeref, he is dead so don't worry, and the boy over there is my apprentice/son/heir Harry Potter-Vermillion." The two said polite hello's as they were introduced before going back to their apparent discussion about whether or not creating over powered monsters with a weakness for pink where allowed.

Makarov was stunned silent for a whole minute before he got his mind back in track and managed to stutter "Wait, what ... how?" before fainting.

**Boy-who-lived still not found!**

_Rita Skeeter._

_It has been 10 years since that night, the night that Harry James Potter defeated the dark lord you-know-who. The saviour should be 11 years old right now and everybody expected that he would go to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, but he never came._

_When we asked the headmaster why Mister Potter hasn't returned to us yet he said "When I left Harry with the person that would train him I knew that we wouldn't see the young boy until fate decides that he shall come, and it appears that day hasn't come yet."_

_Does this mean that our saviour is out of the headmaster's reach or that the old man doesn't want to reveal the hero's location? We may never know, we can only hope that our saviour will come to us soon._

An eleven year old Harry Potter-Vermillion was chasing his 'father' around Tenroujima while shouting things like "If you decide to send an army of demons after me again then I will personally see to it that you will gain your life back!" which scared the running Zeref plenty.

**Tri-wizard tournament to be held at Hogwarts!**

_Rita Skeeter._

_The tri-wizard tournament, a tournament that has cost many students their life, this tournament was last held about a century ago and now the three schools, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, have decided to give it another go. In a meeting between the three headmasters and several important officers from the three ministries the rules have been decided and the dates have been planned._

_When we asked Albus Dumbledore about his opinion on it he said "It is a great chance to do two things, first we can show the world how great Hogwarts still is, and second we can bring new life into an old tournament."_

_There have been different reactions to the news of the tournament being held but in the end it will all take place at magical Britain's most prominent school._

_Page 2tm5: the history of the tri-wizard tournament._

_Page 6: information about the other two schools._

In an old run down manor in Little Hangleton a horrendous creature rasped out "Let's force Potter out of his hiding!" before crucio'ing his servant, again.

**Ex-auror Mad-Eye Moody attacked or senile?**

_Rita Skeeter._

_Last night the ex-auror Alastor Mad-Eye Moody was attacked in his own home but managed to stop the perpetrators, or so he said._

_It is well known that the man was so paranoid that he didn't even trust a simple handshake. It is a possibility that the man simply heard a cat walking through his gardens and reacted as if it where you-know-who himself, while we all know he is dead._

_Anyway, we have to ask ourselves if it might be time to place Mister Moody in a permanent ward in St Mungo's hospital for brain damage._

_Page 2: the life of Mad-Eye Moody._

Mad-Eye Moody could only imagine what the public was saying about him right now as he was currently bound and locked away in his own trunk.

On Tenroujima Harry James Potter-Vermillion looked up at the sky and sighed, 'It's in the air...' before walking away again.

**That was the first chapter, hope you enjoyed and please review.**

**Chapter 2: Return of the terror.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! the beta'd version of chapter 2 is here. And inspiration for chapter 4 is slowly coming together. Enjoy reading.**

**Chapter 2: Return of the terror.**

_The Triwizard tournament, the most prestigious international-inter-school tournament in the history of the European magical world. Before it was held for the first time in what is known as the second period of the tournament, it was known as the tournament that had cost the most lives, ever. But during the first time of the later named second half this changed, it all changed due to the joining of one young man, a man that would go down in history as a hero nothing could change this._

From: A history of magic by Hermione Granger.

The atmosphere was filled with tension, all the faces were filled with anticipation, every eye pointed at one object, a flaming goblet, the goblet of fire. This was the current picture that the great hall of Hogwarts. Finally after what seemed like an age of tension and excitement the goblet of fire flared for the first time and a slightly burned piece of paper was shot into the air. Dumbledore caught the piece with a show of reflexes which belied his old age and read out loud: "The champion of Beauxbatons will be, Fleur Delacour!"

A polite applause came from those in the hall as the French part-veela walked towards the chamber where the chosen champions where to wait for further instructions.

The tension once again rose as the second piece of paper was spit out by the flames, again it was caught and Dumbledore announced the second champion: "The champion of Durmstrang has become, Viktor Krum!"

A somewhat louder applause came for the international quidditch star as he rose to walk towards the waiting room. Of course the headmaster of Durmstrang –Igor Karkaroff- had to shout out loud about how he had expected it and all that, not that anybody gave a fuck about him.

And now, the tension rose to a level so high that Hogwarts herself began to react because the atmosphere darkened somewhat and the enchanted ceiling showed lightning. Every eye, living or dead, was fixed upon the goblet and hoping for a name, even though they didn't wish for the same name, no one moved, nearly no one breathed, everyone waited.

After an eternity of waiting the flames in the goblet seemed to move and everybody straightened in their seats to get a better look, and there was the flare and the piece of paper, it shot up and Dumbledore's hand shot out again and he read in a voice filled with grandfatherly pride: "The champion of Hogwarts has become, Cedric Diggory!"

A few groans where heard in the hall but was heard the most was the cheering of the Hufflepuff's, the house that had placed all their hopes on their seeker. As Cedric rose from the table and walked towards the room he got a polite applause from three of the four house tables and a excited one from the fourth.

The three champions had been chosen and everybody had began talking again when all of a sudden something strange and unexpected happened. The goblet started to become active and once again it flared up, the piece of paper followed and every eye was looking at it. Dumbledore caught the paper as if in a daze and when he read the name written on it he looked shocked. It took the old man five seconds to get himself together before he spoke with a voice filled with disbelief: "Harry Potter".

On Tenroujima, inside a small house, inside a comfortable bedroom, a viewing portal opened.

Everybody in the hall was stunned silent at what they had heard and what they were seeing. First the name of their long lost savior had been called out and now a viewing portal thingy was showing something on the ceiling. What they saw was a young man sleeping, a young man with long black hair and piercing wide open emerald eyes that seemed to know where you where even though the person they belonged to was clearly sleeping.

A few people in the hall recognized the green eyes and they gasped as they realized what they were seeing.

Slowly the awareness of the sleeping boy returned and as he noticed the viewing portal he started chuckling to himself. He climbed out of bed and used a bit of magic to equip his usual clothes before he looked into the portal and said "I'll be with you shortly" before he seemed to make a swiping gesture with his hand and the viewing portal went down and disappeared.

Everybody in the hall was tense as they thought about what the young man had said, and then something happened.

In the hall a small black orb had formed, it seemed to float there innocently until it gave a mighty shudder and waves of pure power came from it like dark rings. The ring started to expand a bit and when it had grown a bit people began to see that it was the young man that they had seen just moments before but he was rolled into a ball. Slowly the eyes of the boy opened and he seemed to uncoil until finally he was standing straight in the middle of the hall, his long black robe flowing after him in a unseen breeze, he gave a bow and said "Harry James Potter-Vermillion, at your service".

In Dumbledore's office two people sat in front of each other, the first was Dumbledore himself, the second was Harry Potter-Vermillion. The two had left for the man's office after the whole "Congrats on becoming the chosen champions, now the rules enz. enz." and where now looking at each other each waiting until the other would start the conversation they both knew was coming.

In the end it was Dumbledore who gave in and said "Well Harry, it certainly is a surprise that your name came out of the goblet." But he was interrupted by Harry "For me it wasn't a surprise, with great power comes knowledge of what is to happen, though it can be a curse."

Dumbledore was stunned to hear this but simply took it for granted and asked a question that could be a problem. "Where will you be sleeping Harry?" Harry simply said "I'll set up my HQ somewhere on the grounds".

It was time for the first task and –in accordance to tradition- all the three schools had cheated the information to their champion which meant that only the forced-champion didn't know the details yet, not that he would've cared.

When the judges entered the tent were the champions where waiting, they walked straight into a tense atmosphere as three of the four champion –guess who wasn't- where near panic as they furiously went over their strategies in their heads.

The judges explained that they "Had to retrieve a golden egg from the creature that they would be facing" which made the three champions that knew about the creatures even more nervous.

The French champion –Fleur Delacour- was the first to pick the creature she would be facing, and the other two willing champions followed soon and then the bag was passed to Harry, who hadn't looked at the others creatures because he had been thinking about ways to retrieve the egg without making it seem dull.

Harry's hand went into the bag and picked up the figure it encountered inside and picked it up, what he saw made him smile, snarling at him was a lizard like creature that looked like it was some kind of dragon-gone-wrong thingy.

"Well now that you've all chosen the dragon species that you will be facing, wait for the whistle" One of the judges said before he and nearly everyone else in the room went deathly silent as the killing intent flowed from the fourth champion in waves. His eyes locked with the judge that had spoken and he snarled "You mean, to tell me, that this" he pointed at the figure of the Hungarian Horntail on his palm "Is what you call, a dragon? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" the last part was shouted so loud that even the spectators in the stands heard it.

"What do you mean by that?" The same judge as before asked in a affronted tone, while Dumbledore had gotten a look of understanding on his face.

"I MEAN THAT THIS CREATURE ISN'T EVEN CLOSE TO BEING A DRAGON YOU NITWIT, I HAVE SEEN DRAGONS IN MY LIFE, HELL I EVEN TRAINED WITH ONE, AND THAT ONE WAS ABOUT 3 TIMES THE SIZE AND HAD ABOUT 100 TIMES THE POWER THAT THIS CREATURE COULD EVER HOPE TO HAVE!" Harry screamed at the man, and everyone, judge, champion and spectator alike became very nervous after that as they imagined dragons that were that big and that powerful, and the Hungarian Horntail was considered the most dangerous of them all, well the ones they knew.

"Calm down Harry" Dumbledore said "You are right what he here call dragons are like the great-great-grandson's of your dragons, they got weaker over the generations"

As the fourth whistle blew the entire crowd looked at the entrance of the arena as they waited for the fourth champion to come and get his egg.

Harry calmly walked out of the tunnel and saw the dragon by her nest at the other side of the cage they were in. He smiled at what he saw and calmly walked towards the dragon.

To the shock of the crowd Harry Potter simple walked towards the dragon and started stroking its snout while seemingly chatting with it in what they recognized as the sounds dragons usually made.

"Well my dear" Harry began the conversation between him and the dragon. "I am Harry James Potter-Vermillion and might you honour me with your name?"

The dragon taken aback at that the human could speak her language answered without thinking about it too much and simply relaxed as she began to speak "I will young Harry, I am the alpha female of my species called Midori No Me, Midori for short. What is it that has brought you here?"

Harry smiled at the name -which fit the dragon perfectly- and spoke again "I was tasked with getting this golden egg but I sensed something from the other eggs and it intrigues me, you see one of your young has the potential to become what you might now as the elementals, and I'd like to help her become so."

Midori's eyes widened in surprise and she answered "Are you sure? Because if that's the case I would be honoured if you were to take care of her and train her."

Harry smiled at the dragon before answering "I am as sure as that I am sure about the fact that I am called Harry, the one with the potential is the slightly larger egg, if I may I will take both her and the golden fake with me, if you allow me I will give you a parting gift."

Midori simply nodded her scaly head and Harry picked up the two eggs –one golden and one regular- before he placed his hand on the place where the dragon her heart was situated and he began to give of a golden glow which transferred into the dragon who grew in size and every single detail on her body seemed to become sharper and stronger.

"May life treat you well Midori No Me!" Where Harry's parting words as he walked out of the arena.

At the end of the day the people that had seen the first task of the triwizard tournament had seen and heard of things they normally wouldn't have believed if it wasn't for the fact that they had seen it with their own eyes. Harry James Potter-Vermillion, their long-lost-and-recently-returned saviour, had talked with a dragon.

He had somehow spoken the language of these majestic creatures and had received something from the dragon, he had received one of the dragons eggs. This on its own was an amazing feature what was even more amazing was the press statement he had given, as the general population noticed in their copies of the Daily Prophet.

**_Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived-to-shock-the-world._**

_By Rita Skeeter._

_As the most of you might have known, the first task of the triwizard tournament was held yesterday and I had been allowed to watch. I can say it was worth the time it took. Surprise fourth champion, Harry Potter, has done the impossible, again._

_Mr. Potter entered the arena as the final champion to complete the task that day, and he encountered the most deadly dragon of the four. What he did next surprised everyone, he calmly walked towards the nesting mother-dragon and started a conversation with the dragon, in her own tongue. Yes, Harry James Potter-Vermillion can speak the language of the dragons! During the conversation Mr. Potter seemed to say something about one of the dragon's her eggs –not the golden fake one that he had to collect to complete the task-, after the task Mr. Potter told us this._

_"While I was talking with Midori No Me, that's her name, I scanned her eggs to check if any of them had a certain talent that I was searching for, and as luck would have it, one of the eggs did have. I told Midori of this and offered to train the young to master this talent. Midori, having heard the tales about this talent accepted and now I have a young Hungarian Horntail egg in my possession to train and bring up."_

_He said all this with the same bored expressions that Mr. Potter is usually sporting and this expressions has only left his face for when he was either angry or amused, which didn't happen often, I've heard._

_Anyway, what he revealed to us –the reporters- was so puzzling that we –us reporters and Mr. Potter- decided upon a date for an in depth interview on this subject. This interview will be next week Sunday, because as he said "I might have some free time at that moment"._

_What we can conclude from watching Mr. Potter before, during and after the first task is that there is bound to be a huge amount of magical knowledge that we –the magical community of Europe- didn't know excisted. This was concluded from his words, I quote: "Magic is not restricted to beams of light coming from twigs."_

_When we asked what he meant by this he sighed and said that on that Sunday that we had planned the interview he would also have a duel with someone that was willing, to show us what he meant._

_Page 2 and 3: Complete transcript of the commentators during the task with an in dept analysis._

_Page 4: Interview with the three other champions with their opinions on the task._

Today was the Sunday that Harry James Potter-Vermillion had decided he would give the in dept interview about the dragon's egg that he had in his possession, and he would be giving a demonstrative duel. He had spoken with Dumbledore and the two of them had decided to clean the whole great hall for the entire midday. Harry would be allowed to do his thing there and Dumbledore had accepted to be Harry's opponent at the duel.

The press and other interested people had gathered in the great hall of Hogwarts where Harry stood on a raised stage as he waited for everybody to arrive so he could begin.

When everybody had sat down he cleared his throat and began his story.

"Hello everyone, as you no doubt already know I will be talking about things that I said during the first task of the Triwizard tournament a few days ago. I mentioned that the dragon egg that I had received had a certain quality that I had been searching for." Harry wave his hand and behind him a picture of a gigantic beast was projected.

"What you see here is a picture of a dragon, before you start panicking, this is what could be called the great-great-great-grandfather/mother of the dragons that you know. These dragons are the ancient ones, they have so much sheer magical power that they control a certain element. The dragon you see here is special because it does control the strongest element, this is Acnologia the dragon king who controls the apocalypse element. Now because they are so big and powerful they were seen as the beings that ranked above everything else except the gods –and they're only rumoured to exist-. Now the dragon egg that I received was the egg of THE ALPHA female of her species and this egg has the potential to become one of the ancients. Now this is a bit of a ridiculous theory and I know this but it is true. Now to bring out this ability I am going to be using several highly dangerous and very powerful spells on the egg and the hatchling herself when she hatches. Now this about describes what I was talking about, any questions? No good, then shall I move on to the mock duel that I had promised you guys. Now I managed to convince Dumbledore to help me during this so he and I will be facing off. Rest assured, I won't kill him, permanently."

Harry and Dumbledore stood at opposite sides of the duelling stage and a smart spell of Dumbledore showed a countdown. When the countdown hit zero Dumbledore immediately started shooting spells at Harry who to the shock of the spectators didn't move a muscle.

Harry smiled as he saw the spells only a few centimetres from his body and said "Stop!" and the spells stopped and just seemed to float there as flashes of light. Harry pointed his palm at the spells and said "Return!" and they shot towards Dumbledore who used a shield to protect himself. When the smoke the impact of the spells on the shield had created had dispersed and Harry was gone. Dumbledore started looking around searching for Harry when all of a sudden he heard a sound above him, he muttered "Could've known" and looked up where he saw Harry hanging from the ceiling with to ominous looking black orbs in his hands.

Harry let himself fall down as he threw the orbs at Dumbledore who managed to avoid being hit but to his and everybody else surprise the orbs just stayed on the ground, they didn't break or explode. And that was when Dumbledore cursed when he realized what they did, because there were now four of these orbs surrounding him and they had started to crackle with black power. Harry smiled an evil smile and said "Trap him" and a black cage formed from the black orbs and trapped Dumbledore inside.

Harry smiled even more evil and waved his hand which made a black sofa appear behind him where he sat down on. He smiled even wider when Dumbledore tried to break the shield with magic only to notice he couldn't use his magic anymore. Harry turned towards the stunned spectators and said "And I present you with a captured wild Dumbledore, we start at €50,-!"

On Tenroujima a certain dark lord sneezed and muttered "The brat is showing of again" before he went back to his previous activities. Namely irritating a certain fairy-founder. He so loved teasing her. He didn't do it because she looked cute when irritated, really he didn't. She just blushed so nicely, not cute but nice.

**And that was the chapter, review or I will sent a naked Dumbledore to your bedroom while you are sleeping!**

**Chapter 3: "I have to do what!?".**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and yes I am still alive. It took me a shitload of time to get trough some parts of this chapter so it took longer than I expected but oh well. Now without further ado let's enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: "I have to do what!?".**

Hogwarts castle was its normal magical self, lessons were taught, lessons were learned and magic was all around. If only the two guest-schools weren't on the grounds. They made sure that none would forget about the fact that they where hosting the triwizard tournament at Hogwarts this year. The foreign student ate with the rest of the castle in the great hall but the remaining time they were either in their own quarters or somewhere in the castle, studying and whatnot.

One of these foreign people was by far the most interesting person that anyone currently on the Hogwarts grounds had ever seen. The person they were all talking about was Harry James Potter-Vermillion, their returned savior, the boy-who-lived, or whatever title they had given him. They were talking about his body (mostly the girls and a few boys), his name (the curious) or the magic he had displayed (the studious). But there were also a few people that wanted nothing more than to hurt him (the (children of) Voldemort supporters).

The last group of the mentioned people where currently walking towards the location of Harry's quarters. The quarters of Harry Potter didn't look much like anything from the outside (a plain muggle tent) but the three that where approaching it weren't fooled by that. Even to them it was known that magic could expand and change the interior of a something without changing the exterior. The three entered the tent and then all went white for them.

When the three woke up again they found themselves in a cage, on an island, and Harry James Potter-Vermillion was looking at them with a smile that certainly scared them.

"Well what do we have here?" Harry purred "Three little boys that thought they could just enter somewhere they weren't supposed to go in the first place." He stood up from where he had been sitting and started to approach them slowly. "What should I do with you three?" He started walking circles around the floating cage while lost in thought, after about 5 minutes he looked up with a strange gleam in his eyes. "I got just the idea. I am going to teach you not to make the same mistake again!" After saying this he started muttering to himself about possible ways to do this. The boys meanwhile where looking at the fourth champion as if he was about to eat them alive. Finally Harry stopped muttering and turned towards them, he smiled and said "I hope you can stand public humiliation?".

At Hogwarts a tall figure was approaching the same tent as the three boys had done earlier, this man was Albus Dumbledore, and he was on a mission. When he was near the tent it glowed white all of a sudden and three boys were thrown outside. He recognized the three as Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, the trio was well known as the king of the snakes and his two bodyguards. Dumbledore continued walking in their direction and wasn't all that surprised when the three boys all of a sudden glowed black before their attire changed into an outfit that even the most desperate women wouldn't consider wearing without a lot of alcohol in their systems. When Harry himself walked out of the tent Dumbledore merely looked at him and the young man shrugged and said "They entered without permissions and I acted based on their actions."

Dumbledore just shook his head in amusement before saying "Mr. Potter, I have some news for you, as you no doubt don't know there is a traditional Christmas ball when the tournament in held and the champions are required to attend, together with a date, and to at least dance the opening dance." After having said this Dumbledore turned around and walked away leaving three embarrassed boys and one completely shocked one behind.

Harry was at a loss for what to do, he had to ask someone as his date for the Yule Ball and he didn't know who to ask. He had been using his senses to evaluate all the girls that he saw at Hogwarts but hadn't yet found one that felt like someone that he could possible get along with.

It was on the day before the ball that he was wandering the halls searching for a possible date when he felt it. There was hostile magic in the air, it felt like a group of people was using magic to hurt another. He immediately dashed towards the place where he felt it happening and to his shock it was inside the Ravenclaw common room. He walked towards the door of the room his magic swirling around him in anger as he felt the pain of the victim in the air. He didn't bother with the riddle the door gave him he simply let his magic slam it to pieces and entered the room.

**The following part is a description of what happened from a third party point of view.**

_It was the usual thing in Ravenclaw common room, the usual group of bullies had cornered the Lovegood girl and had threatened us with horrible things if we where to interfere. They had taken out their wands and had started 'practicing' as they called it, their spells on Luna. They used all kinds of borderline legal spells that in no way where to be used on a innocent girl. We all could do nothing but watch as the girl held strong and didn't even once cry out or show any kind of reaction. Although the pain she felt was like a fog inside the room and most likely a long way out of it._

_The girls had just used some kind of spell that made Luna's hair start to whip herself when I felt an aura of danger coming closer to the room. The other occupants of the room had also noticed this except for the three girls that where torturing Luna and Luna herself. When the aura was beginning to get suffocating the remaining four occupants also noticed it and everyone looked at the door of the common room. We all heard the riddle being given to a person outside the room but instead of an answer we all saw the very wall that the door was placed in get eaten away by what looked like black liquid. When the wall was completely gone we all saw the fourth Triwizard champion standing outside the door with a look of absolute hate on his face as his gaze searched the room for something. His gaze fell on the three girls that where surrounding Luna and all of a sudden a killing intent flowed from his body as he stalked towards the three. When he got to them he picked up Luna without the three being able to do a thing out of fear and turned towards someone else in the room and saying "Take her to the hospital wing, NOW!" He handed Luna to the seventh year he had said this to before turning back towards the three girls and saying "You just committed suicide." Before making a pushing motion with one hand and all of a sudden the three girls where pushed against the wall and ropes made of the same black liquid as what had eaten the wall started to form cocoons around there bodies. When only their faces where visible he said "Say goodbye to your magic" before he made a pulling motion with his hand and all of a sudden multicolored balls of light where coming out of the bodies of the three girls. When the balls of light completely left their bodies they started to cry in anguish as the leader of the three, Cho Chang, managed to cry out something we could all understand "NO! Give it back! Give it back! GIVE ME BACK MY MAGIC!" which was the moment we realized what Potter had done, he had forcibly pulled the magic out of the three girls and was holding the three orbs in his hands._

**End of third party point of view.**

In the end, after a fierce discussion between Harry and Dumbledore, it was decided that Harry would keep the three bullies magic restricted and would only allow them access during those lessons that they needed it, the rest of the time they would have just enough to make sure they didn't lose it altogether.

The outcome of the discussion resulted in a happy Harry and a slightly irritated Dumbledore. Because when one is as old as him you start to get easily irritated by being bested by someone more as a century younger than you, especially when it is about something you normally have control over.

But live at Hogwarts went on with, naturally, three subdued Claws and a very happy Luna Lovegood, who for reasons no one knew constantly seemed to look at a spot slightly above people's heads. When Harry asked about this she simply said "Looking for Nargles" which resulted in Harry James Potter-Vermillion spending three full days in his own quarters (Tenroujima to be precise), searching all the information he had access to for anything about Nargles, yet he couldn't find a thing.

But what was the most important reason for most of the sleepless night was, was the upcoming Yule Ball, everyone was excited about it but also very nervous as to whom they should ask out. This was no exception for Harry as he was often found muttering to himself about annoying old man that kept insisting that traditions should be honored. Because Harry just couldn't think of anyone that he would like to ask as his –shudder- date.

It was finally time for the Yule Ball, everyone was excited, and nervous, and people where seen rushing around to do last minute preparations. When it was finally time for everyone to go towards the Great Hall everyone was already more than ready to begin the Ball. People where meeting in the hall in front of the closed doors of the Great Hall and dates were searching each other. The champions where signaled to come towards the door where Minerva McGonagall was waiting for them. First came Cedric Diggory with his date Cho Chang, then came Fleur Delacour with her slightly dazed date Rogier Davis, and then came Viktor Krum with his date Hermione Granger. When they where there McGonagall asked "Where's Potter?" which the others answered with "No idea". McGonagall looked around the hall searching for the elusive fourth champion when all of a sudden she heard him say "I'm right here".

McGonagall whirled around to come face to face with Harry Potter as he and his date seemed to come out of the shadows. And his date was not what everyone had expected/hoped. It was Luna Lovegood. She wore a long black robe with red sleeves that where extremely large, she had used make up to make her face somewhat paler and she had extremely red lips. This caused quite a stir in the crowd as they didn't think that 'Loony' could look so evil.

But the greatest stir was caused by Harry Potter himself. He wore a long open black robe with a green flame pattern on it and under that there was a blood red armor with a picture of a devil, an angel and a black dragon.

The pair seemed to glide towards the other champions and everyone single eye in the hall was looking at the dark pair.

In the end the Ball was a huge success.

The second task was drawing ever closer and the champions where often seen doing who knows what in preparation. Krum was often seen either reading in the Hogwarts library or swimming in the lake. Delacour was either in the library or in her own quarters. Diggory was doing much the same as Delacour and Harry, Harry was doing his own thing. He had figured out the clue about the task pretty fast and was right know spending most of his time in his quarters. Which meant he was with his parents on Tenrou discussing what to do for the task. These strategic meeting usually turned into heated debates where Zeref and Mavis fought each other on which thing Harry should do. Which caused Harry endless amounts of amusement. One of these debates was currently going on.

"I say he should just evaporate the water and walk towards the bottom to pick up his hostage." Zeref said. "No he should just use a bit of magic to make himself transform into something that can breathe underwater and then go about it that way." Mavis responded. "Where is the fun in that?" Zeref exclaimed. "FUN! All you think about is fun nowadays, if he were to go about it your way he would be cheating!" Mavis screamed.

Harry had seen enough and said "I've got an idea" which caused Mavis and Zeref to look at him. "How about I make my own decision?" which caused Mavis and Zeref to feel extremely stupid.

**The following extract will be the live report of the second task. Commentating done by Alwric Pagne, head of the commentating department. Sub department of the department of Magical Sports etc.**

_"__Hello Ladies and Gentleman! I am Alwric Pagne and I will be your commentator for this second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Let me explain how we are going about it today. We've got a couple of camera's at our dispositions today. One of them will be filming the crowd. One of them will be filming the judges. One of them will be here at the start of the task. One will be with the hostages our champions have to save. A couple of then will be spread around the lake to show us the area. And each champion will have one following them. All the camera's have got a build in notice-me-not charm and they are impervious to all things except the unforgivables. Now there are also three screens around the area. One for the crowd. One for the judges and one for me._

_Okay, let's get to Rita Skeeter, our interviewer whose with the champions right now for some pre-task comments. The floor is yours Rita!"_

_" __Thank you Alwric, now let's see what our champions have to say before the task begins. Ladies first! Now Miss Delacour, how do you feel?" "Nervous but ready to get going I'd say." "As to be expected, now do you have anything you'd like to say before we start?" "No not really, I'd like to begin really." "Understandable, now that was the Beauxbaton champion Fleur Delacour, let's hear it for hear ladies and gentleman! Now to the next champion, the Durmstrang champion Viktor Krum. Now Mr. Krum how are you feeling?" "Grmm" "Ah... now is there anything you'd like to say?" "Grmm" "O-kay... Now let's move on to the Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory! Now mister Diggory how does it feel to be the champion of the 'home-team'?" "Well the pressure is huge but I really like it, it pushes me to do even better than normal and that can only be a good thing right" "That's a very positive point of view you've got there, now anything else you'd like to say?" "Never underestimate a Badger, we are particularly good finders!" "That's a good one! Now onto the elusive unknown. The fourth champion and the Boy-who-lived Harry Potter! Now Mr. Potter how are you feeling?" "Bored, I really don't see the challenge in this task." "Oh, how so?" "Let's just say that because of the too many ways to complete this task I've had to spend a lot of time deciding on which one to use." "Aha, that's interesting to hear. Now any last comments before the task begins?" "Dark doesn't equal evil, you'd do well to remember it or I might just summon your heart." "Never thought of that one. Now let's hear it for the champions one last time before we begin! Back to you Alwric."_

_"__Thank you Rita, now let's prepare ourselves for the beginning of the task. The judges have gotten their dicta-quills out to record their comments which they use for their marking, the crowd has gone silent and the champions are in their chosen attires. Now let's get ready for the starting signal._

_"__3..."_

_"__2..."_

_"__1..."_

_"__Go!"_

_"__And they are of the four competitors are preparing to go into the lake. Wait! What is that!? It seems Potter has created a cage of magic around the other three champions and has trapped them. The sly little bugger has prevented the competition from even attempting to get close to their hostages. This is without a doubt a very strong strategy. Let's take a look at what Mr. Potter is going to do now. He walks towards the edge of the lake and seems to focus. The pressure is insanely high. He seems to be preparing for a very powerful spell. Look, his eyes have opened again. He is making a lifting motion with his hands, what is he planning? Nothing seems to be happening... wait! What am I seeing here, Potter is lifting the water of the lake from the ground, all creatures going with it. He has trapped the water of the lake in midair complete with all the life in it. And we can see the champions bound to a statue in the now deserted mermaid village at the bottom of the lake, or what is temporarily just a giant crater. Mr Potter is walking towards the champions and has now reached them. He uses a bit of magic to cut the ropes of his hostage and is walking back together with her. His hostage ladies and gentlemen is Luna Lovegood, a girl that seems to be one of the few people to have some sort of friendship with Mr. Potter. They have reached the shore and the magic trapping the water and the champions has been ended and the three remaining competitors are now racing for the lake to try and get second place but let's jump to Rita who is right now with our victorious champion Harry James Potter-Vermillion!"_

_"__Thank you Alwric, now Mr. Potter, let's begin with something simple, how are you feeling?" "Like I just tricked the world, which feels great by the way." "Damn right you are, now Harry, may I call you Harry?" "Sure." "Wonderful now what magic did you use to do what you just did, you know trap the champions and the water?" "Well to trap the others I used a simple muggle repelling ward twisted to be linked to their magical signatures and the water was the combination of a overpowered levitation charm combined with a binding spell. I didn't use those spells but I used the intent of those spells to do this since the regular spells are a bit hard to do when your magic is shaped differently than what is necessary for these spells." "Very clever Harry, now another question, could you give us, as in Magical Britain, the name of the magic you are trained in since it clearly isn't something we know of?" "Well I can give you one of the three, the other two are kind of a secret to all but my adoptive parents since they are my wild cards so to speak and the name I am going to give you is: __**Black Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic**__."_

**And that's it. Now to explain a few things. first of all, I purposefully made Krum a bit like an oaf because I don't care about him all that much so yeah deal with it. Next, because my school hates me I don't have a lot of free time but since the story is getting to the parts that I like I will try to work on this ads much as I can. Which means when I have inspiration. Also the next chapter should be the last one of the Triwizard-arc. After that it will be Fiore here we come, I hope.**

**Review please, it makes me happy and if you want more information or even more detailed updates about the story, just say so in the review and we will look into it together with the help of some PM's. So REVIEW or I will feed you to a horny-naked-bald-Dumbledore.**


End file.
